creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Pikachugirl2
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Flower Clip page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to do so may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ClericofMadness (Talk) 18:41, October 15, 2011 Hello to you as well. c: Every now and then I'll stumble upon some absolutely terrible pasta and have a go trying to fix it, but I'm nowhere near perfect, and it's good to know that others are double-checking even the tidier pastas for any errors. That being said, thanks for the offer, and if I ever need any help patching a particularily rough pasta back together, I'd likely take you up on it. ~Pøi 18:46, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Awesome Sauce GREAT SKILLS! I like your Creepypasta. They are imaginative, and I think that u will b a great writer one day! Ydoc5212 15:35, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for editing The Lost Comercial my english sucks i dont even speak english thanks. PBJsandwich 16:21, October 25, 2011 (UTC)PBJsandwich When you find pasta as short, as uninteresting and as undercooked as a horrible troll pasta, it's no use to fix it, it'll get deleted sooner or later. But your efforts on proper spelling, grammar and adding pictures are greatly appreciated. Thanks from a fellow wikia vigilante! Volkoronado 16:36, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Marking things for Deletion don't do that. Please just leave it at reivew, and an Admin will do the Deleting. If you mark another for Deletion I have to give you a 3 day time out. Weirdozzy 17:30, October 25, 2011 (UTC) It's ok Just don't do it again, It's an open Category because I don't think we can make private ones. Only admins are supposed to add either "Fucking Amazing" or "Marked for Deletion" You're not in trouble or anything but I'm just letting you know, I already took care of them. Weirdozzy 17:34, October 25, 2011 (UTC) S'kay ;) I have a less trigger happy ban hammer than the other admins to be honest lol. Weirdozzy 17:41, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Category:Marked for Review, Deletion Nomination. ClericofMadness Nightmare Fuel thingy I'm sorry if that upset you, but I wasn't specifically pointing you out to be mean or make you look stupid. Yours was like the 4th or so image like that, and you weren't the only one to do it. I only took it down myself because I was on the page at the time, and while you specifically might not be like this, I've seen other people say they would fix something after it's pointed out, then not do it. I really am sorry if you're offended, it wasn't meant to be personal, and it wasn't meant to make anyone look stupid. This is a community effort, so if someone changes something that you made, it's not out of spite. EDIT: Sorry, also forgot to mention I wasn't really paying attention to WHO did it either. And I probably got a little too upset, due to unrelated things. Sorry. --King Starscream 20:20, October 26, 2011 (UTC) I totally understand. It's hard to know what someone's intentions are when you can't see them face-to-face. --King Starscream 20:38, October 26, 2011 (UTC) LEON THE GREAT Did you write Leon the Great? If so, may i narrate it on my horror channel on youtube? Thank you!ABOVE THE GRAVE (talk) 22:10, March 7, 2018 (UTC)